Will Evans (Prime Earth)
| Relatives = Family members (deceased) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Buccellato; Viktor Bogdanovic | First = Suicide Squad Most Wanted: Deadshot and Katana Vol 1 1 | Death = Suicide Squad Most Wanted: Deadshot and Katana Vol 1 6 | Quotation = Lawton was the first guy who ever understood how I felt. But the thing is... he had it wrong. It was because I gave a damn about myself that I succeeded. Fear was the fuel. I needed to become great, and I was gonna prove it to him. | Speaker = Will Evans | QuoteSource = Suicide Squad Most Wanted: Deadshot and Katana Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = As a child, Will Evans' family was shot dead by drug dealers from stray bullets coming the room next-door. Evans grew up to be a violent child, eventually becoming muscle-for-hire and an amateur assassin until he was arrested. In jail he met Floyd Lawton, Jr. who advised Evans on assassinations and became someone for Evans to succeed. After his release Evans joined the Red Market and trained with them until he wanted to leave, with them refusing to dissolve his contract. Several deaths later and six months since seeing Lawton, Evans was picked up by Amanda Waller to join the Task Force X. His first mission would be to assist Deadshot in kidnapping the daughter of a cartel boss but Lawton abandoned the mission leaving Evans to improvise. With Lawton AWOL, Evans completed the mission and was sent after his supposed partner. Inside the Lawton estate Floyd, Jr. is coerced out by Harley Quinn but Evans shoots him repeatedly. As Lawton recovers, Evans reveals that it was his history that Floyd had stolen and, while Lawton lay in recovery, Evans was to adopt the moniker of Deadshot. As his first mission as Deadshot, Will feigned selling his services on the Red Marketplace, only to begin opening fire on the crowd as the rest of the team fulfilled their own kidnapping objective. However, he went off script, killing not only random members of the Red Market, but also the board members they were meant to kidnap, and began attacking the Squad themselves when they attempted to interfere, killing Olivia when she failed to realize he had no neck bomb unlike the rest of the Squad due to Waller's belief she could trust him. Leaving the Suicide Squad, Will went back to being a killer for hire. However, when Deadshot was confirmed as alive, he was forced to take less than half of the pay given for Deadshot in a paid hit, and therefore kidnapped Suchin Lawton in an attempt to lure out Floyd and kill him. Ultimately, he was killed in a forced even match between the two Deadshots, tackled off of a high ledge when the two fought with equal equipment, and died on impact with the ground. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Evans was obsessed with beating Deadshot, to the point of putting his life in jeopardy to attempt to kill him despite having no need to do so. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Assassins